SURAT
by luckymylove
Summary: Chanyeol berjanji akan selalu bersama, akan tetapi keadaan tidak memungkin kan mereka untuk bersama. Suatu hari chanyeol di haruskan pindah ke kota metropolitan bersama seluruh keluarganya, Sebelum pergi chanyeol mengucapkan janjinya kepada baekhyun bahwa ia akan menyuratinya setiap saat. Tapi janjinya itu terlambat di tepati chanyeol.. Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Genderswitch/


**Title: Latter**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park chanyeol**

 **Genre: friendship,Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warn: ooc,not EYD, Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan YME, ff ini milik saya, ada kesamaan dengan orang lain itu mungkin tidak di sengaja tapi ff ini murni dari pemikiran saya.**

 **Note: don't be a siders oke ! ^^**

 **Twoshoot**

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

 ** _Prolouge~_**

 ** _Aku menunggu mu_**

 ** _Selalu menunggu mu_**

 ** _Seperti janji yang pernah ku ucap kan padamu_**

 ** _Seperti janji yang pernah kita buat bersama_**

 ** _Apa kau masih mengingatnya ?_**

 ** _Aku berharap iya_**

 ** _Jangan lupakan janjimu itu_**

 ** _Aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau melupakannya_**

 ** _Aku disini akan selalu menunggu mu_**

 ** _Sampai kau menepati janjimu_**

 ** _Busan 1989'_**

Tok..tok..tok..' suara ketukan pintu terdengar di dalam rumah sederhana itu.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap pemilik rumah dari dalam rumah.

Setelah meletakan barang yang sedang dipegang nya, pemilik rumah pun keluar untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu"

Tanya wanita paruh baya yang terlihat bingung pasalnya ia tidak mengenali pria yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya ini.

"Apa benar ini rumah Nona Byun Baekhyun ?" Tanya orang tersebut sambil melihat sepucuk surat yang ia pegang.

"ya benar, itu nama putri saya. Ada apa ya?"

Jawab sang pemilik rumah yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari orang yang bernama byun baekhyun.

"ahh syukurlah, Saya petugas pos dan ini ada surat untuk putri anda Byun baekhyun"

Jelas petugas pos itu dan memberikan suratnya keapada ibu baekhyun.

"kalo boleh saya tahu, siapa nama pengirim surat ini ?" tanya ibu baekhyun lagi

" kami kurang tau karna tidak tertera, tapi sepertinya itu dari seoul"

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit petugas pos kepada ibu baekhyun mengaggukan kepalanya dan menutup pintu rumah.

Ibu baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah, dia bingung siapa yang mengirim surat kepada anaknya, setahunya ia tidak punya sanak keluarga di kota metropolitan seperti seoul. Ya mereka tinggal di Busan yang terletak di ujung barat daya semenanjung korea, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang mengirim surat kepada anaknya.

"Aku pulang…. "

Teriak sang anak siapa lagi kalau bukan byun baekhyun, dia anak tunggal di dalam keluarga kecil mereka.

"Baekhyunie kau sudah pulang,nak?"

"iya bu, kenapa?" tanya baekhyun

"ganti baju sehabis itu bantu ibu mencuci di belakang ya"

Pinta ibunya, ibu bekhyun sepertinya melupakan surat yang seharusnya diberikan kepada anaknya.

"iya bu…"

Baekhyun pun menuruti perintah ibunya, memasuki kamanya dan mengganti bajunnya.

"Bu.. berapa hari ibu tidak mencuci ?"

Tanya baekhyun, Sepertinya baekhyun sangat shock melihat tumpukan pakain kotor yang seperti gunung itu, menurutnya.

"seminggu baekhyun, sudah cepat bantu ibu!"

"heuhhhh… ibu pinggang ku bisa sakit nanti" Ocehnya kesal.

"jangan banyak mengeluh, cepat bantu ibu! Kamu tega melihat ibumu mencuci baju sendirian?"

Ibunya memang paling bisa membukam mulut baekhyun, jika sudah begini baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya yaitu mencuci baju. Baekhyun mencuci dengan asal asalan, dia ingin cepat cepat selesai, dan bisa istirahat didalam kamarnya.

"oh iya ibu lupa!"

"lupa apa bu? ibu tidak sedang memasak kan, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja…?" tanya baekhyun was-was.

"bukan saying… tadi ada yang mengirim surat untuk mu" jelas ibunya.

"surat?" tanya baekhyun.

"iya surat sayang, kata petugas pos yang mengirim suratnya sih itu dari seoul. Apa kau punya teman dari seoul nak?"

" ehm surat…?Surat…?Seoul, SURATTT!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"ibu itu surat dari seoul?"tanya baekhyun berusaha tenang.

"iya sayang. kamu ini kenapa tiba-tiba teriak seperti itu, Apa dia teman mu ? ahh apa mungkin itu dari… " ibu baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikannya tapi baekhyun sudh teriak terlebih dahulu.

"ibu… itu surat dari yeolliel!"

"Iya ibu baru mau menebaknya… kau sudah bicara duluan…"

"lalu suratnya mana bu?" Tanya baekhyun langsung dengan nada penasaran,senang dan juga gelisah.

"itu.. sepertinya tadi ibu letakan di atas meja makan"

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku baca suratnya dulu ya bu…"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan ibunya lagi baekhyun pun langsung pergi menuju meja makan untuk mengambil suratnya. Mengabaikan ibunya yang sedang mengomel sendirian karna cucian yang baekhyun cuci belum selesai.

"mana ya suratnya" carinya.

"ahhh ini dia! Sebaik aku membaca di dalam kamar saja"

Setelah menemukan surat yang di berikan oleh Park chanyeol untuk dirinya, ia pun langsung menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun sudah sangat tidak sabar utuk membaca surat nya itu .

Rasa gugup pun menghampiri dirinya, ia ragu untuk membaca surat itu .Surat yang selama ini ia tunggu selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Surat yang selama ini chanyeol janjikan untuknya. Dia merindukan chanyeolnya, dia merindukan segala hal tentang chanyeol. Padahal mereka baru satu tahun tidak bertemu tapi rasanya sudah seperti berabad-abad. Tentu saja seperti berabad-abad bagaimana tidak chanyeol berjanji akan menyuratinya setiap minggu- bahkan setiap hari tapi nyatanya satu surat pun tidak sampai padanya.

Baekhyun tentu sangat kecewa dengan chanyeol, janji yang di buat bersamanya tidak sesuai kenyataan nyatanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa selalu menunggu kabar dari chanyeol. Dia tidak punya nomor telepon chanyeol di seoul, dia juga bukan orang kaya yang bisa membeli pager sendiri, apa lagi pekerjaanya ibunya hanya membantu tuan tuan kim di ladang. Dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli barang mahal seperi itu. Dia juga tidak tega meminta pada ibunya, ibunya pasti sedih kalau baekhyun meminta barang mahal seperti itu.

Baekhyun gelisah apa dia harus membuka suratnya atau tidak. Baekhyun takut isi surat dari chanyeol ini akan mengecewakannya, apa lagi kalu ini adalah surat pertama dan terakhir yang akan di berikan chanyeol padanya. Tidak ! baekhyun takut membukanya. Setelah ia berkutat dengan pikiriannya, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka surat itu.

Perlahan lahan tapi pasti dia sudah merobek sedikit bagian amplop dan mengeluarkan surat.

Dia pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya .

'untuk Byun Baekhyun ' bacanya

"huaaaa….. ini benar benar untuk ku !" terikanya bahagia.

Tentu saja baek memangnya siapa lagi kalo bukan dirimu.

'hai baekkie ?'

"Hai juga yeollie" jawabnya riang seakan akan chanyeol benar benar berada di depannya.

'Bagaimana kabarmu disana ?'

"Aku baik baik saja yeollie, bagaimana denganmu?"

'aku harap kau baik baik saja ya baek. Aku di sini pun juga baik-baik saja'

'Bagaimana sekolahmu? Berjalan dengan baik bukan? Kau tidak sering membolos pelajaran lagi kan?'

"tidak ada kau membosankan tahu! Aku bolos atau tidak pun kau tidak tau huhh" sahut baekhyun kesal.

'hahaha Ya.. jangan cemberut seperti itu !'

"hehh bagaimana dia bisa tau aku cemberut?" tanyanya heran.

'kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tahu kau cemberut, iya kan? Hahah baekkie aku sudah mengenal mu dari kecil. Jadi jangan pertanyakan itu oke !'

"ya aku tahu ! lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu sendiri ?"

'sekolah ku disini sangat menyenangkan, aku juga memiliki banyak teman. Mereka semua baik padaku'

"baguslah, kau kan memang selalu mudah mendapat banyak teman !" senyum baekhyun memudar.

'kau tidak boleh iri ya dengan ku! Hahahah. Tenang saja baekkie ku, kau tetap sahabat terbaik dan teristimewa untuk ku"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "aku tidak iri! Jika kau berpaling dari ku akan kuhajar kau Park Chanyeol" sungutnya

'oke aku tau kau pasti sedang marah marah sekarang HAHAHAHA'

"apa apaan dia mentertawakanku ! dasar yeollie IDIOT !"

'kau tau baek aku sangat merindukanmu , merindukan segala hal yang kita lakukan bersama, apa kau merindukan nya baek? apa kau merindukan ku juga? Maaf.. aku baru menulis surat padamu sekarang, aku sahabat yang jahat ya membiarkan mu menunggu begitu lama, kau pasti sangat kecewa pada ku. Aku benar-bener minta maaf baek'

Suara beakhyun bergetar"bodoh ! tentu saja aku juga sangat merindukanmu, merindukan kebersamaan kita, merindukan candaan bodoh mu itu.. Aku sangat merindukanya" sahut baekhyun dengan disertai senyum miris. Kristal bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

'sudah jangan menangis ya !'

"Yak! Aku tidak menangis tahu!" isaknya.

'jika nanti kau ke seoul akan ku kenal kan kau pada teman-teman ku'

"aku tidak mau! Apa apan dia, mau ngenalkan aku pada orang-orang sombong disana!huh aku tidak sudi!" .Baekhyun tidak kah kau sadar chanyeol sekarang sudah tinggal di seoul dan itu berarti kau mengatai chanyeol juga.

'perkataan mu dulu mengenai orang seoul sangat sombong itu salah baek, nanti aku akan membuktikannya padamu'

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuktikanya padaku, aku tidak akan mau ke seoul !"

'ahhh sebenarnya banyak sekali yang aku ingin ceritakan padamu, akan tetapi tangan ku sudah capek. Jadi sampai sini dulu ya baek. Aku menunggu balasan surat darimu.

Temanmu yang tampan

Park Chanyeol'

Baekhyun tertawa getir "HAHH.. pede sekali dia, tampan apanya. Yakkk idiot pemalas menulis saja capek " gerutunya sedih. "Apakah kau tidak tau rasanya sangat sepi yeollie, aku selalu menunggu surat dari mu kenapa menulis surat saja capek, dasar jerapah pemalas" baekhyun berteriak kencang di kamarnya.

Baekhyun memandang surat chanyeol terus menerus, membacanya berulangkali, tertawa menangis kembali. Baekhyun bahagia bercampur dengan sedih. Bahagia karna orang yang sangat di sayanginya memberikan kabar padanya, sedih karna dia sangat merindukanya.

Baekhyun memandang alat tulisnya. Haruskah ia membalas surat itu, apa dia harus balas dendam pada chanyeol , karna tidak mengirim surat kurang lebih setahun. Apa dia harus seperti itu.

Baekhyun terdiam tangannya sudah siap menulis sesuatu haruskah baekhyun menceritakan, apa yang terjadi selama kurang lebih setahun ini, lalu baekhyun memutuskan untuk menulis surat balasan untuk chanyeolnya. Dia bercerita banyak, bahkan satu kertas pun tak cukup untuk menampung semua keluh kesahnya kepada chanyeol. Dia ingin chanyeol membalas suratnya panjang seperti dia menulis surat balasan kepada chanyeol.

"akhirnya selesai,yeayy! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu balasanmu lagi chanyeollie" ucap baekhyun dengan senyum tulus. Di dekapnya surat itu seakan akan itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga. Ya itu memang sangat berharga untuk seorang byun baekhyun .

Sejak menerima surat dari chanyeol baekhyun selalu semangat menjalankan segala kesehariannya, dia sudah tidak lagi membolos pelajaran. Dia menjadi sering membantu ibunya . Dia mulai menjadi baekhyun yang banyak tersenyum kepada setiap orang.

Sore itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Ia sangat merindukan bukit itu, ia tidak pernah sempat datang kesana. Biasanya selalu chanyeol yang mengajaknya kesana. Akan tetapi sejak kepergian chanyeol ke seoul, baekhyun tidak pernah melirik bukit itu sedikitpun. Ia sepertinya ingin mengenang masa-masa saat bersama chanyeol dulu.

"Hai aku merindukan mu bukit" ucap baekhyun sesampainya dia di bukit itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membawa chanyeollie kesini, sepertinya dia sudah senang tinggal di seoul" curhatnya kepada bukit. Mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya, orang itu akan mengira baekhyun gila. Tetapi tidak akan ada orang disana, karna tempat itu chanyeol dan baekhyun yang menemukan jadi tidak akan ada orang yang tahu selain chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk di samping pohon yang cukup rindang, suasana yang bagus untuk bersantai, Bakhyun menyenderkan bandanya ke pohon itu.

"hahhhh… aku rindu chanyeollie" ucapnya sendu.

"aku rindu semua tentangnya, apa dia mengingat janjinya ya?" menatap langit dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

 ** _Flashback~_**

1 tahun yang lalu

Terlihat dua orang tengah berlari , mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka yang bertuliskan Junior high school disamping kanan jas itu . Sepertinya mereka tidak pulang terlebih dahulu,yang satu laki-laki yang berbadan lebih tinggi terlihat sangat bersemangat sedangkan yang satunya lagi seorang perempuan yang berbadan agak kecil terlihat kelelahan.

Mereka adalah baekhyun dan chanyeol, laki laki yang bersemangat itu ialah chanyeol. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk baekyunnya. Park chanyeol memang sering menyebutkan bahwa baekhyun adalah miliknya dan itu sudah paten tidak ada yang bisa menganggu gugat.

"Baekkie… ayoo cepat!" teriak laki laki bertumbuh tinggi itu.

"yeollie aku capek.. kenapa kita harus berlari sihh?". tanya perempuan bertubuh mungil yang tidak lain adalah baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah perempuan tersebut.

"ishhh kau itu, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu !".

Jelas laki laki itu dengan gemas, padahal sudah berung kali dia bilang pada perempuan di sampingnya itu, tapi perempuan itu tidak juga paham.

"ughhh aku cape tau!" protes baekhyun kesal.

"sebentar lagi sampai, kau itu mengeluh terus. Setelah kau melihat kejutannya kau pasti akan sangat senang!" ucapnya tersenyum bangga.

"awas saja kalau tidak, akan ku hajar kau park!" ancamnya.

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan, di perjalanan meraka saling bersenda gurau. Chanyeol sangat bersemangat bercerita dia memang mempunyai banyak cerita lucu, baekhyun pun tak mau kalah ia menceritakan banyak cerita lucu juga. Hingga chanyeol merasa mereka sudah hampir sampai ketempat tujuan dan chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya.

" lohh yeollie kenapa behenti ?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"aku akan menutup mata mu dengan dasi ini" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar serta melambai lambaikan dasi miliknya.

"hahhh kenapa harus di tutup ?" tanyanya heran.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, ini kan kejutan jadi kau cukup diam saja !" suruhnya.

Chanyeol pun memakaikan dasi itu, di tutupnya mata baekhyun dengan dasi itu. Setelah dirasa bahwa baekhyun sudah tidak melihat, ia pun berusaha menuntun baekhyun dengan hati-hati menuju tempat yang sebenernya menjadi kejutan untuk baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sabar dengan reaksi baekhyun. Dia pasti akan sangat senang pikirnya.

" YAKK chanyeol bodoh! jalannya pelan pelan aku tidak bisa melihat" oceh baekhyun.

"hehehe maaf baek, aku sungguh tidak sabar memberi kejutan untukmu" jelas chanyeol. Dan hanya dibalas decakan oleh baekhyun.

Setelah berjalan,sampailah mereka ke tempat yang di tuju. Chanyeol pun menyuruh baekhyun untuk berhenti berjalan, ia lalu membuka dasi yang dipakai sebagai penutup mata itu dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan kejutan yang ingin chanyeol perlihatkan. Akan tetapi si bodoh park chanyeol tidak memahaminya. Kenapa juga pakai penutup mata, membuat repot saja. Dia sempat tersandung beberapakali karna penutup mata itu dan chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya. Si park itu memang benar benar idiot pikirnya.

Setelah penutup mata itu terbuka, baekhyun membiasakan matanya. Cahaya di tempat ini cukup terang, apa chanyeol membawanya kelangit pikirnya. Itu tidak mungkin byun baekhyun khayalanmu terlalu tinggi. Setelah dirasa matanya sudah cukup untuk melihat keadaan sekitar , ia pun benar benar terkejut. Kejutan yang diberikan park chanyeol sangat indah.

"UWAAAAA… indah sekali" girangnya.

"hahahah kau suka ?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Sangat… chanyeol aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat seindah ini !" tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menemukan tempat ini tidak sengaja, kemarin aku tersesat di sekitar sini eh malah menemukan tempat ini"

"Tapi sepertinya tempat ini tidak terawat" jelas chanyeol sambil memandangi sekelilin bukit.

"ehmm jadi hanya kita berdua yang tau tempat ini ?" tanya baekhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawabnya.

" itu disitu ada pohon, ayo kita ukir nama kita di pohon itu. Bukit yang indah ini harus kita tandai, karna tidak ada yang merawatnya sudah pasti tidak ada yang punya" Klaim baekhyun

"ahhh benarr, tapi bagaimana kita mengukir nama kita tidak ada pisau" jawab chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Park pakai bolpen !"

"ahhh benar benar, baekie kau kadang kadang pintar juga ya hahahaha" jawabnya dengan tawa yang menggelegar. Baekhyun pun meliriknya dengan sinis ' kau saja yang bodoh' ucapnya dalam hati

Merekapun mulai mengukir nama mereka. Di pohon itu tertulis inisial nama mereka PCY dan

BBH. Setelah mereka selesai mengukir, merekapun memutuskan untuk duduk menikmati pemandangan yang berada di atas bukit itu. Pemandangan disana memang benar benar sangat indah, dari bukit itu kita bisa melihat rumah rumah yang berjejer dengan rapih, juga terihat sawah dan benar sangat indah, udara yang berada di atas bukit itupun terasa sejuk.

Tiba tiba baekhyun meletakan kepalanya dibahu park chanyeol, dia meresa sedikit mengantuk. Cuacanya memang benar benar mendukung sekali untuk tidur. Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa bahunya terasa berat pun menoleh, ternyata baekhyun bersandar padanya. Tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis.

"Chanyeollie..."

"hhmm"

"Terimakasih Chanyeollie" ucap baekhyun tulus.

"iya baekkie, aku senang jika kau juga senang"jawab chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie..."

"Iya baek?"

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan ?" tanya baekhyun dengan serius, ia pun bangun dan melihat wajah chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Tapi jikapun kita tidak bersama selamanya. Kau akan tetap berada diingatan dan hatiku baek" jawab chanyeol mantap.

"Cihhh... Apa kau sekarang sedang membual tuan park ?" decih baekhyun

"tentu saja tidak baek, aku bicara jujur dari lubuk hatiku" Jawab chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Dan baekhyun pun melihanya benar benar ingin tertawa.

"AHAHAHAHAHA... Lihat wajah mu itu, benar benar lucu. Kau harus melihat wajahmu itu yeol!" tawa baekhyun dengan kencang, dia bahkan hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Chanyeol yang ditertawakan seperti itu hanya mengrenyit heran.

"Baek aku tulus berbicara seperti itu, tapi kau kenapa tertawa?" ucap chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa chanyeol terlihat kesal akibat tawanya pun dengan perlahan menghentikan tawanya.

"yeol aku tau kau tulus, Kau memang sahabat ku yang terbaik" ucap baekhyun ia pun memeluk chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol pun membalas pelukannya dengaan erat juga, ia tau bahwa ia hanya di anggap sahabat ia tidak bisa meminta lebih atau ia akan mengahancurkan persahabat mereka. Ya chanyeol memang mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap baekhyun, bukan sebagai teman, bukan pula sebagai sahabat tapi sebagai seseorang yang ia cintai.

Setelah pelukan yang cukup lama itu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang karana hari mulai sore. Baekhyun yang sudah capek pun merengek minta di gendong, chanyeol yang memang juga sudah lelah dengan berat hati menggendongnya. Di perjalanan baekhyun memang benar benar letih pun tertidur pulas dipundak chanyeol.

Setelah sampai di rumah baekhyun chanyeol pun mengetuk pintu. Dan keluarlah pemilik rumah nyonya byun. Ya Ibu baekhyun adalah orang tua tunggal. Sang suami tuan byun kepala keluarga mereka sudah meninggal saat baekhyun berumur 10 tahun, saat itu baekhyun benar benar terpuruk. Dan chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya menghiburnya.

"ahhh ...chanyeol-ah ayo masuk" ucap ibu baekhyun setelah melihat chanyeol yang menggendong baekhyun di balik punggungnya.

"Langsung dibawa kekamarnya saja chanyeol-ah" ucap ibunya lagi, dan di balas oleh chanyeol dengan anggukan. Setelah sampai dikamarnya baekhyun ,chanyeol pun merebahkan tubuh baekhyun dengan hati-hati ia juga melepas sepatu, jas dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Ia memandangi wajah damai baekhyun ketika tidur barang sebentar setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Chanyeol-ah maaf anak itu memang selalu merepotkan mu" ucap nyonya byun yang tiba-tiba datang.

"tak apa bi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok" Jawab chanyeol dengan seyumana tulus.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum sebaiknya makan saja disini!" Tanya nonya byun.

"heheh belum, tapi terimaksih bi. Aku sebaiknya segera pulang takut membuat ibu khawatir" tolak chanyeol halus.

" ahhhh kalo begitu berikan ini pada ibumu ya, bibi memasak banyak makanan tapi tidak ada yang memakannya jadi bersisa banyak sekali sayang jika di buang" nyonya byun pun memberikan bingkisan kepada chanyeol yang sudah di persiapkannya.

"iya bi, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" pamit chanyeol.

"ah baiklah hati hati chanyeol-ah" jawab bibi. Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu di lewati oleh kedua sejoli itu,mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah mereka dengan berkunjung ketempat yang pernah chanyeol berikan sebagai kejutan untuk baekhyun. Ya bukit yang telah di klaim oleh baekhyun sekarang milik mereka agak aneh memang, akan tetapi memang tidak ada seorangpun mendatangi tempat itu atau mengusik tempat itu. Pemandangan di sana memang sangat indah suasananya sangat cocok untuk saling bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Saat itu mungkin hari terburuk dan terindah untuk chanyeol dan baekhyun tepat pada hari kelulusan mereka, chanyeol meminta baekhyun untuk datang menemuinya dibukit itu sepulang dari acara kelulusan mereka. Baekhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengiyakan ajakan chanyeol, mungkin chanyeol ingin memberikanya kejutan atau hadiah untuk kelulusan mereka pikirnya.

Karna baekhyun tidak mau membuat chanyeol menungunya terlalu lama, ia pun meminta ijin kepada ibunya untuk menemui chanyeol. Ia benar benar penasaran sekarang, apa chanyeol akan memberikannya hadiah kalung yang selama ini ia idam idamkan kan atau benda yang lain. Ia berjalan dengan sangat riangnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, baekhyun pun sampai di bukit itu. Ia pun langsung melihat sosok laki laki yang tengah duduk menunggunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan park chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat dari kejauhan ternyata cahnyeol sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeollie !" Panggilnya dengan riang, ia pun langsung berlari dan memeluk chanyeol. Chanyeol yang belum sempat menolehkan kepalanya di buat kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba baekhyun. chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah baekhyunya ini.

Setelah puas dengan acara peluk memeluknya. Baekhyun pun duduk di samping chanyeol, melihat dan mengagumi seluruh pemandangan kota pohang.

"selamat atas kelulusannya baekkie " ucap chanyeol tiba tiba.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum senang dan membalas ucapan chanyeol.

"Selamat juga atas kelulusannya yeollie " balas baekhyun senang.

Dan di balas senyuman oleh chanyeol.

Hening tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi, mereka berdua sangat menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak, hanya chanyeol saja yang dengan nyamannya merasakan hembusan angin, sedangkan baekhyun terlihat seperti tengah berfikir dan penasaran menunggu chanyeol untuk memulai pembicaraan. Akan tetapi tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut park chanyeol ' dia kenapa sih kok diem aja apa lagi sariawan yah' pikirnya ngawur.

Tapi rasa penasaran baekhyun benar-benar memuncak. Kenapa chanyeol diam saja, bukanya dia seharunya memberikan hadiah kepadanya dan biasanya chanyeol selalu tidak bisa diam. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah chanyeol diam seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran, ia pun melihat wajah chanyeol apa ia harus berbicara lebih dulu.

"Chanyeollie, sebenarnya kenapa kesini ? dan kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya baekhyun pensaran.

Chanyeol yang medengar pertanyaan dari baekhyun pun membuka matanya dan menatap baekhyun.

"ehh... baekkie tidak suka ya jika aku ajak kesini?" tanya chanyeol

"Bukan begitu chanyeol, aku suka kok. Tapi... tapi.. " baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya ia benar benar tidak tau harus berbicara apa, masa ia harus terang terangan meminta hadiah dari chanyeol. Itukan tidak mungkin dan juga sangat memalukan walaupun ia sering bertingkah memalukan di depan chanyeol.

"Tapi?" tanya chanyeol menggoda.

"ishhh... tau ahhh" jawabnya kesal, mukanya sudah memerah menahan malu. Pasti sekarang chanyeol akan mentertawainya.

"hhahahaha" tawa chanyeol.

'tuhkan bener si park idiot itu tertawa, ihhh menyebalkan' gerutu baekhyun. tapi tiba tiba sebuah tangan besar memegang pucuk kepalanya, dan sedikit mengacak rambut baekhyun. yang di perlakukan hanya bisa mematung, mukanya memerah seperti tomat.

'ahhh apa apan si idiot ini, mau membuatku malu ya' omelnya dalam hati, tapi ia sepertinya terlihat senang.

"baekkie kau ingin kabar baik atau buruk ?" tanya chanyeol

Yang di tanya hanya mengernyit bingung.

"tentu saja kabar baik yeollie, aku tidak suka kabar buruk" ucapnya mempoutkan bibir.

" tapi kau harus mendenger keduannya" ucapnnya.

" sebelumnya kau harus tutup mata dulu!" suruhnya.

"untuk apa sihh ?"

" sudah jangan banyak tanya tutup saja mata mu !" paksa chanyeol.

Setelah baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang di hiasi oleh pita yang sangat manis untuk di lihat.

"Jjjjaaa... sekarang buka matamu !"

Baekhyun dengan segera membuka matanya. kaget, luar biasa bahagia perasaannya saat ini. Chanyeol akhirnya memberikan hadiah untuknya. Kira kira apa ya isinya ucap baekhyun dalam hati .

"yeol ini untuk ku ?" tanya baekhyun dengan penuh binar dimatanya.

" ya untuk mu, bukalah !" jawab chanyeol.

Dengan terburu buru ia membuka kotak tersebut, dan apa yang ia lihat, sebuah kalung dengan bandul bergambar strawberry kesukaan baekhyun di tengahnya terdapat permata yang cantik, di belakang bandul itu terukir inisial nama mereka berdua b & c. Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa kegembiraannya ini. Chanyeol memberikan hadiah ini untuknya, kalung idamannya, bukan kah ini sangat mahal. Sedangkan ia tidak menyiapkan apa apa untuk chanyeol 'ughh aku terlalu egois' rutuknya dalam hati, seketika moodnya berubah.

" yeollie ini benar untuk ku ?" tanya baekhyun pelan

"iya baek, kenapa kau tidak suka ya ? padahal aku kira itu kalung yang kau idam-idamkan" jawab chanyeol, sepertinya chanyeol terlihat sedih.

" ahh bukan begitu yeol aku suka kokk, tapi kalung ini bukannya sangat mahal" jelas baekhyun

"aku memang sengaja menabung untuk membeli kalung ini, jadi tak apa kok. Pokoknya baekkie harus pakai, sini aku pakaikan !" pintanya. Dan chanyeol pun memakaikan kalung itu keleher baekhyun.

"cantik.." ucap chanyeol

"ehhh..." baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol tadi merona hebat. Chanyeol belum pernah memujinya seperti ini.

"sangat cocok untuk baekkie, jangan di lepas ya" ucap chanyeol

Yang di puji hanya bisa menunduk malu, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"makasih yeolli…" ucap baekhyun dengan malu malu. di balas kekehan oleh chanyeol.

" baekkie mau dengar berita buruknya tidak ? " tanya chanyeol langsung.

" harus di dengar ya ?" tanya baekhyun malas, bukan hanya malas tapi ia memang sangat benci berita buruk.

"baek aku ga bisa tinggal di pohang lagi…" ucap chanyeol lesu. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakan ini, tapi ia harus karna besok adalah hari di mana chanyeol harus pindah ya pindah ke kota yang cukup jauh- seoul .

"ehh maksudnya ?"

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah bingung baekhyun pun, menjelaskannya.

"ayahku dipindah tugaskan diseoul, jadi kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke seoul baek. Aku sudah meminta agar aku di biarkan tinggal di sini bersama mu dan bersama bibi byun, akan tetapi ayah menolak ayah tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga mu" jelas chanyeol dengan berat hati.

Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan dari chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk, ia menangis dalam diam. Padahal ia baru mendapat kebahagiaan, tapi kenapa kebahagiannya direbut kembali. Chanyeolnya sahabat satu-satunya, orang yang paling mengerti akan dirinnya akan meninggalkannya. Padahal chanyeol berjanji sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama baekhyun. tapi apa sekarang ia akan meninggalkan kan baekhyun. baekhyun ingin marah, tapi ia tidak bisa. Kenapa chanyeolnya harus pergi, ia tidak bisa cepat berbaur dengan orang lain tapi berada dekat dengan chanyeol ia selalu bisa. Di saat ia terpuruk chanyeol selalu ada untuk menghiburnya. Lalu jika chanyeol pindah siapa yang akan menghiburnya, siapa yang akan mendengar keluh kesahnya, siapa yang akan selalu menjaganya.

"chan..nnyeol hikss.. ha..haruskah kau pindah.. hiks.. ?" ucapnya terbata bata, ia tidak bisa membendung rasa kesedihannya lagi. Tangisnya pecah, suaranya benar-benar memilukan, ia benar benar merasa kehilangan.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun seperti itu, langsung membawa tubuh kecil nan rapuh baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia benar benar menyesal, baekkienya baekhyunnya sahabat tersayangnnya menangisi dirinya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat baekhyun menangis, akan tetapi dirinya lah yag membuat baekhyun seperti ini. Chanyeol juga merasa sakit yang amat dalam, ia sangat menyayangi baekhyun, bukan hanya sebagai sahabat. Tetapi sebagai perempuan yang selama ini ia sukai.

"Baekkie-a maaf, aku benar benar minta maaf" ucap chanyeol penuh sesal, hanya itu yang bisa chanyeol ucapkan permintaan maaf yang bertubi-tubi .

Baekhyun tertidur dengan pulasnya dalam pelukan chanyeol, sisa-sisa air mata masih terlihat jelas oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, ia benar benar menyesal.

Kalau saja ayahnya memperbolehkan ia unuk tinggal bersama bibi byun pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini, baekhyunnya tidak akan menangisinya seperti ini.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, maaf kan aku baekhyun" ucapnya lirih, walaupun ia tahu baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya yang terus meminta maaf. Sampai ia ikut tertidur.

Tidak terasa hari pun semakin sore chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, baekhyun terlihat tidak nyaman karena tidak ingin membuat baekhyun kedinginan akibat hembusan angin sore, chanyeol pun menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah baekhyun, ia bertemu dengan ibu baekhyun yang sedang menyapu halaman rumah, bibi byun terlihat kaget. Ibu baekhyunpun langsung menyuruh chanyeol masuk, dengan perlahan chanyeol masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga byun. Ia pasti akan sanagt merindukan suasanan rumah keluarga byun, merindukan perempuan yang sedang ia gendong, merindukan kehangatan dan keramahan bibi byun kepadanya.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun dengan perlahan ke atas ranjang. Melepas sepatu dan jas sekolahnya yang masih terpasang. Menarik selimut agar baekhyun tidak merasa kedinginan. Chanyeol duduk di samping ranjang baekhyun memandang baekhyun dengan padangan sendu.

"baekkie maafkan aku...maafkan aku baek.." chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun. baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman akibat genggam chanyeol. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melepas tangannya.

"aku sangat menyayangi mu baekkie" chanyeol mengecup dahi baekhyun dengan lembut lalu memutuskan untuk pulang.

Chanyeol melihat bibi byun sedang menonton televisi. Ia tersenyum kepada bibi byun. Ibu baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan chayeol membalas senyumannya.

"chanyeol sini duduk dulu!" Chanyeol menghampiri bibi byun, duduk di sampingnya yang sedang menonton.

Ibu baekhyun melihat chanyeol tersenyum sedih, Ibu baekhyun sudah tau kalau keluarga Park akan pergi jauh. Dua minggu yang lalu ibu park sudah menyampaikan kepadanya bahwa seuruh keluarga mereka akan pindak ke kota Seoul. Ibu baekhyun kaget tentunya mendengar kabar itu, ibu baekhyun sengat bergantung pada chanyeol, apalagi chanyeolah yang membuat anak semata wayangnya selalu semangat, sejak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika suaminya meninggal dunia . Hanya chanyeolah yang bias membuat anak sematawayangnya melupakan kejadian itu. Chanyeolah yang membuat anaknya menjadi periang lagi.

"Bi, aku sudah tidak bisa menjaga baekhyun lagi…" Ucap Chanyeol sedih. Ibu baekhyun menatap sendu Chanyeol. Ibu baekhyun pun juga sedih, chanyeol sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, sejak kecil baekhyun selalu bersama dengan chanyeol. Ibunya terus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan baekhyun jika chanyeol tidak berada disisinya lagi.

"Tidak apa chanyeol-ah, baekhyun kan sudah besar.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi padanya. Dia tidak akan seperti dulu lagi" Ucapnya dengan halus, dia mmenginga kejadian dulu.

"Tapi bi aku tetap takut bi" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol masih ingat di mana dulu baekhyun-nya tidak mau makan lebih dari seminggu, bahkan sampai di opname, dia selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dia selalu berbicara sendiri, menangis, bahkan dia tidak mau berbicara dengan siapa pun bahkan dengan ibunya sendiri pun tidak. Chanyeol ikut merasa sedih waktu itu ayah baekhyun tuan byun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan keadaan tragis, di depan mata baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol selalu berusaha membuat baekhyun kembali seperti dulu, dia selalu datang kerumah baekhyun setiap hari membawa mainan barunya, menceritakan hal-hal seru, membawakan makanan yang banyak, tapi sanagt sulit sekali membujuk baekhyun. Tapi keajaiban seperti datang tiba-tiba pada chanyeol, setelah beberapa bulan chanyeol selalu datang baekhyun mulai merespon setiap ucapan chanyeol. Hingga saat ini baekhyun selalu bergantung pada chanyeol, baekhyun susah untuk bersosialisasi, dia sulit mendapatkan teman karna menempel terus pada chanyeol, karna hanya chanyeol-lah satu satunya yang hanya baekhyun percayai.

" Bibi akan menjaga baekhyun semampu bibi, bibi yakin dia tidak akan seperti dulu lagi…" ucap pan halus membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap ibu baekhyun, dia memeluk ibu baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak ingan pergi jauh dari bibi, bibi sudah kuanggap ibuku sendiri… Aku janji aku akan kembali kesini lagi menjemput baekhyun dan bibi" Janji chanyeol kepada ibu kedua baginya.

"hihihi.. tentu saja kau harus jemput anak ku itu, dia pasti marah besar kalau kau tidak kembali lagi.." canda ibu byun.

"Klo aku sudah janji pasti di tepati bi, tenang saja. Lagi pula aku takut dia memukulku jika aku tidak kembali… hehehe"

"shut… sudah-sudah nanti dia malah bangun hahaha" tawa ibu baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang besok juga aku harus berangkat pagi bi…" ucap chanyeol sedih.

"Loh bibi kira berangkat sore, apa baekhyun sudah tau ?" Tanya ibu baekhyun.

"Belum aku tidak sempat memberitahunya…" ucap chanyeol sedih.

"ya sudah lebih baik kau sekarang pulang, besok pagi baekhyun akan bibi beri tahu…" UCap ibu baekhyun.

"Sepertinyaa jangan bi aku tidak ingin melihat baekhyunie menangis… Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu bi, ibu pasti sudah marah-marah aku tidak pulang…" Chanyeol baerjalan keluar rumah.

Ibu baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat chanyeol dan mengaggukan kepalanya, Dia mengantar chanyeol keluar rumah. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan baekhyun menangis, akan tetapi baekhyun akan lebih menangis lagi jika tidak bisa melihat chanyeol sebelum ia pergi jauh meninggalkanya.

Baekhyun tebangun dari tidurnya ia bangun cukup pagi, ia tidur tidak nyenyak dia memimpikan chanyeol pergi menjauh darinya, dia bermimpi chanyeol tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi tidak ingin melihat wajah baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun takut, dia menangis sesegukan hingga ibunya mendengar suaranya itu.

"Baekhyunie… kau sudah bangun nak ?" Ibu baekhyun membuka pintu kamar baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk ibunya."Ibu… Chanyeol akan pergi meninggal kan ku bu…hikss". Baekhyun menagis sesegukan di pelukan ibunya

Ibunya mengelus rambut baekhyun dengan pelan"baekhyunie… kita tidak bisa memaksa keluarga park untuk tetap tinggal disini, Tuan park juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan anaknya sendirian disini bukan… Chanyeol tidak akan pergi selamanya jika ada waktu dia pasti akan kembali kesini untuk melihat mu…" Jelas ibunya.

"Aku takut ibu, aku takut sekali aku takut ia tidak akan pernah kemabali lagi… hikss.. aku takut ia menjauh dari ku, aku takut ia melupakan ku bu.. hiks.." Masih memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Tidak baekhyunie semalam, chanyeol sudah berjanji pada ibu dia akan secepatny kembali kesini lagi… dia tidak akan melupakan mu" cerita ibu baekhyun, teringat kata kata chanyeol semalam.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya, dia menatap ibunya "Benarkah bu..?" tanyanya pada ibunya.

"Benar sayang dia berjanji pada ibu… Ah dia juga bilang dia akan berangkat ke seoul pagi ini" Ucap ibu baekhyun teringat kembali, ia menatap anaknya.

"AA…APAAAA ? ibu serius… ini sudah jam berapa kenapa ibu tidak bilang dari tadi aku harus kerumah chanyeol sekarang juga bu.." Ucap baekhyun panik, airmatanya terus mengalir. Dia ingin bertemu chanyeol sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan baekhyun,stidaknya baekhyun harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Bakhyun berlari kencang, padahal rumah baekhyun dan chanyeol bersebelahan, baekhyun keluar dari rumah. Disana ia melihat chanyeol yang sedang memebantu ayahnya menggangkat beberapa barang kedalam mobil.

"Yeollie!" baekhyun berlari menghampiri chanyeol. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, ia kaget melihat baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Baek?"

"Kau jahat ! kenapa tidak bilang jika berangkat hari ini…hikss.." baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin melihat mu menangis. Tapi sekarang kau malah disini. Maafkan aku baek…" Ucap chanyeol lirih menata baekhyun menangis.

"Apa tidak bisa jika kau tinggal disini saja bersama ku? Aku mohon yeollie…" pinta baekhyun dengan sedihnya.

Chanyeol melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sedang menunggunya, sambil berbicara dengan bibi byun "Tidak bisa baek…Tapi aku janji akan terus menghubungimu, aku akan mengirim surat setiap minggu. Tidak, tidak… bahkan setiap hari aku akan mengunjungi juga jika hari libur tiba aku janji baek" jelas chanyeol mantap.

Isakan baekhyun semakin kencang, dia bahkan tiba bisa mengucapkan satu katapun pada chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa kebahagianya telah hilang lagi.

"Aku mohon chanyeol… Aku Mohon….Aku ingin kau tetap tinggal disini… bersama ku…"

.

.

.

TBC~

Hai semua, Disini aku bawain ff project kan lama.. udah lama di tulis tapi ga pernah aku selesain, karna aku suka cape natap laptop. Untuk ff berjudul surat ini nantinya cuma ada twoshoot tapi mungkin ada special chap untuk endingnya~

Dan untuk para readers me or my sister aku mohon maaf banget aku udh ga post ff itu lagi, udh lupa pw juga alur ceritanya juga ga karuan dan belum dapet ending yang pas.. karna aku anggurin 2 tahun maaf banget tapi mungkin aku bakal lanjutin disini kalau ada waktu... Sekiranya ada para readers yang mau baca ff gaje aku lagi wkwkwkwkkwk makasih juga yang udah mau nunggu...


End file.
